1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake disk, and more particularly to a brake disk with good heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is ordinary to use a car for traveling and the car usually equips with a disk brake device for a brake system. A brake disk of the disk brake device is fixed on a wheel of the car, and a caliper of the disk brake device clamps the two side surfaces of the brake disk to induce friction and makes the brake disk and the wheel stop while braking. Moreover, heat is induced when the caliper rubs against the brake disk, and thus the disk brake device works in low efficiency and the life of usage shortens. Thus, a plurality of heat dissipation holes are formed on the brake disk to increase the surface area of the brake disk and to make the heat dissipation performance better. This kind of brake disk is disclosed in TWM382275, TWM263432 and so on.
However, the heat dissipation holes are only formed in axial direction on the brake disk in conventional techniques. The forwarding direction of the brake disk is perpendicular to the direction of the heat dissipation holes, so there is inefficient air convection acting upon the heat dissipation holes. The performance of the brake system is bad because of bad heat dissipation performance, and this disadvantage is needed to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.